Álfheim
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Chrona es la princesa heredera al trono del reino de los elfos de la luz, pero padece una extraña enfermedad que la hace diferente del resto de los elfos. Por dicha enfermedad,la quieren muerta, ya que temen que la enfermedad sea contagiosa. UA. KxC MxS


Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí me arriesgo con un nuevo Fic de SE :3

¡Ya sé que tengo otros fics que terminar! Pero bueno, denle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia que… bueno, mi mente la creo mientras dormía XD y pensé ¿Por qué no?

Lo de siempre, SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

**Prologo**

Caminaba en silencio, acercándose decidido a su destino. Al llegar al sitio, se arrodilló frente al hermoso trono dorado en el que descansaba el rey, pero no se trataba de un rey cualquiera, era nada menos que el rey de los elfos de la luz.

Dícese que los elfos son seres maravillosos con la capacidad de manipular mediante magia los poderes de la naturaleza, y en efecto, lo hacen. Pero existen también elfos capaces de utilizar otra clase de hechizos, ya que existen diferentes tipos de elfos. También se rumora que los elfos son inmortales, pero en realidad no es tan cierto, pues los elfos son seres de la tierra y ellos existirán mientras el planeta este vivo. Si bien, son seres casi eternos, solo es un casi, ya que ellos no conocen enfermedades, pero ellos pueden ser destruidos a través del acero, por medio de guerras o del fuego, pueden ser asesinados e incluso morir de tristeza. Lo que es cierto, es que su vida alcanza un promedio de mil doscientos años sobre la tierra.

- Su majestad, ¿ha solicitado usted mi presencia? – Inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto al mismo, aquel joven de cabellera rubia había hablado.

- Que alegría que te presentes, mi querido vasallo, bien quería verte frente a mí – El rey hizo un ademán con su mano y al instante el hombre se puso en pie.

- A sus órdenes, Alteza

- Bien sabes que estamos en discordia con el país vecino y pronto podría presentársenos la guerra – observaba minuciosamente al joven frente a él, quien comenzaba a ponerse notoriamente nervioso al sentir la mirada del rey puesta en su persona.

- Por supuesto que estoy enterado, Majestad. – Suspiró y luego continuó – Usted sabe que no soy más que un simple guardián.

- ¿Un simple guardián? ¡Claro que eres más que eso, y lo sabes! - Suspiró y masajeo suavemente sus sienes, luego prosiguió – No te he llamado para hablarte de eso… solo quiero advertirte que, en caso de que se lleve a cabo un atentado en contra de palacio, no expongas tu vida por proteger la de mi hija – frunció el ceño ante la mirada atónita del plebeyo que le miraba sin comprender las palabras dichas por el rey. – ¡Es una orden!

- Majestad, yo no puedo permitir que dañen a la princesa… eso iría contra mis principios.

- He dicho que es una orden ¿osas desafiar el mandato de tu soberano?

- No, Mi Señor – Hizo una reverencia a su superior y luego se dispuso a retirarse. – Con su permiso, Majestad

- Puedes retirarte, mi estimado Hero – Y sin más que añadir, el joven rubio se retiró del gran aposento del trono.

La noche se acercaba y los soldados de Death City se preparaban para proteger su pequeño reino de posibles invasiones o atentados contra palacio. Todos armados con sus espadas, pese a que los elfos tienen el poder manipular la naturaleza, pero no todos los habitantes de Death City eran elfos, entre ellos también vivían humanos completamente normales, es decir, sin poderes mágicos.

Death City es una ciudad situada en el centro de un gran bosque llamado Doriath. Si bien el reino no es muy grande, esta poblado por grandes sabios elfos de diversas razas, y por lo tanto, como en todo reino existen leyendas. Entre ellas, se encuentra la historia de la gran elfa perteneciente a la raza de los Sindar: Angela Leon. Los Sindar eran más conocidos como la raza de los elfos grises, cuya característica principal era su gran poder, muy superior a las demás estirpes. Angela era protegida por un caballero perteneciente a otra raza de espíritus, superior a los elfos, que no solo era el guardián de dicha elfa, sino también era su pareja, un semi-dios llamado Mifune. Dicen los elfos más antiguos de Death City que ella ya murió y que su amado Mifune aún le espera en el lago Cuiviénen, que se encuentra oculto en lo más profundo del bosque, cuentan los sabios que si deseas algo con todo el corazón, debes presentarte frente al lago en noche de luna llena y la hermosa Angela se presentará ante ti y te concederá lo que más anheles, pero antes debes someterte al juicio de su guardián Mifune. Otros dicen que es solo una leyenda de aquella ciudad, que Angela jamás existió en realidad.

En una gran habitación del palacio, recostada sobre una lujosa cama, se encuentra la princesa leyendo un libro, se veía muy entretenida en dicha acción, cuando de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Adelante – susurró la muchacha, al instante la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella se encontraba una joven doncella

- Hime-sama, su guardaespaldas se encuentra aquí – habló la doncella mientras inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente.

- No me digas Hime-sama – hablaba nerviosa la joven princesa, mientras miraba a la doncella – Solo Chrona, por favor Kim – Acto seguido la aludida miró a su alteza y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Cómo usted lo quiera, Chrona-sama – Y con una reverencia se retiró dejando al joven rubio en la entrada de la habitación.

- Ya he regresado, Chrona-sama –

- Hero-kun – sonrió la muchacha mientras rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su joven y apuesto guardaespaldas. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la princesa cuando el rubio se arrodillo frente a ella y tomó su mano para posteriormente besarla.

- Chrona-Hime-sama, lamento el retraso, pero su padre ha solicitado mi presencia esta tarde – Se puso de pie nuevamente luego de pedir las disculpas correspondientes a su adorada princesa.

- He di…dicho que me… llames solo Chrona – Su sonrojo era demasiado evidente, Hero siempre le había tratado bien, de forma agradable y dulce como nadie. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, de su bienestar, de sus problemas… él siempre estaba allí para ella. A diferencia de su padre, que siempre le maltrataba y humillaba desde que ella tenía memoria. Aunque su padre se tratase del rey de los Noldor, raza inclinada a la sabiduría y al conocimiento, también se caracterizaban por ser piadosos, su padre Eibon tenía el alma más sombría que un demonio. Él siempre la había odiado por su problema, que era de nacimiento: Ausencia de poder mágico. Nunca nadie comprendió en el reino el porque su adorada princesa carecía de dicha gracia divina, pero siempre se abstuvieron de comentar de aquella enfermedad que padecía la heredera al trono.

Para Chrona, Hero era la persona más importante en todo el reino, no le importaba nada que él fuera un simple humano. Después de todo, era el único que siempre estaba con ella. Chrona también sabía que Hero estaba enamorada de ella, pero no podían ser más que amigos, si es que podían serlo; su relación era de guardián y protector, nada más. Pero ellos sabían que eran amigos, aunque ella fuese la princesa de los elfos Noldor, aunque él fuera un simple humano acogido en Death City que decidió pagar a su rey sirviendo personalmente cuidando a la princesa. Cualquier otro tipo de relación entre ellos estaba prohibida, no solo porque ella fuese elfo y él humano, sino que porque él era un simple vasallo, es decir, no pertenecía a la realeza. Y por otra parte, estaba el príncipe heredero de Kaminari City*, el joven con quién Chrona estaba comprometida en matrimonio: Ox Ford era heredero al trono de la raza de los Vanyar, cuya principal característica de esta raza era la belleza, de la cual Ox carecía por completo.

El compromiso fue acordado por los padres de ambos jóvenes, pero Ox no estaba de acuerdo, pues el conocía la extraña enfermedad de la cual padecía Chrona, aún estando al tanto de que los elfos no podían enfermar. Kaminari City era una ciudad oculta en el profundo bosque Lothlórien, pero tenían la ventaja de no poseer enemigos, ya que se trataba de una raza de elfos pacíficos. Pero bien, no todas las razas de elfos son tranquilas. Entre ellos, la raza de los elfos Avari, cuya ciudad esta situada en el mismo extenso bosque de Lothlórien, temían que la enfermedad de la princesa Chrona pudiese ser peligrosa y/o contagiosa, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería eliminar de la faz de la tierra la existencia de dicha princesa, solo que ninguna de las otras razas estaba al tanto de los planes de los famosos elfos oscuros.

Eibon era muy astuto, el ya sospechaba de ante mano que los Avari temían a la enfermedad de su hija, y que planeaban matarla. Pero el impediría que eso ocurriera, después de todo Chrona le gustase o no, seguía siendo su hija y la única heredera al trono de Death City. Es por eso que Eibon ya tenía su milicia preparada en caso de que estallase la guerra, pues a él nadie le tomaría por sorpresa. O eso es lo que él creía.

Esa misma noche, una solitaria sombra se escabullo en el palacio, burlando toda clase de protección posible que pudiese impedirle llevar a cabo su misión: Matar de una vez y para siempre a la princesa. Caminaba sigiloso recorriendo las habitaciones del castillo, en busca de los aposentos de su víctima, cuando un par de horas más tarde, cerca de la medianoche dio con su destino. Allí frente a él, durmiendo placidamente en su cama yacía Chrona, sin siquiera sospechar lo que le esperaba.

Continuará…

Airi: Si, la idea es algo rara (o eso pensé yo)

Pero decidí escribirla porque mi mente piensa y crea mejor cuando estoy dormida :O

XD si les gusta y quieren que la continúe me dejan reviews y yo la continuo.

Los otros fics están en proceso, no se desesperen que los estoy escribiendo :D (Lo malo es mi falta de tiempo ¬¬ además ¡aún no he conseguido mi práctica!) Y se me han acumulado algunos fics, ejem… pero lo importante es que los estoy actualizando todos, así que no se preocupen.

Kaminari City: bueno City… adorno XD Kaminari es trueno o relámpago en japonés (que original ¬¬) es que pensé que sería lo más acorde a Ox XB.

La historia es KxC, pero también habrá MxS y BSxT :D

Sin más nada que decir y esperando que se encuentren bien, me despido.

¡Hasta la Próxima!


End file.
